The invention relates in general to a holding device for holding a tool, such as an abrasive cutting-off machine or parting-off grinder, and relates in particular to a guiding carriage.
Manual tools such as, for instance, abrasive cutting-off machines, are frequently alternatingly used either in a mobile or a stationary manner. In addition there is frequently a need to fasten the tool to a guiding carriage in order to make the work precise and ergonomically favorable. This makes it possible, for example, to make precise cuts with a defined depth in asphalt or concrete with an abrasive cutting-off machine.
Tools are customarily equipped with holding devices adapted more or less individually to the particular tool, and these holding devices are usually attached to the tool via screws at several locations. This fastening variant is very time-consuming, especially if the tool is to be alternatingly used in a mobile and a stationary manner. Moreover, there is significant potential for danger since if the work is being performed under pressure of time the screws might not be sufficiently tightened, so that in particular very powerful tools, such as, e.g., abrasive cutting-off machines, can become loose from their holder and cause serious injuries.
The present invention addresses the problem of presenting a holding device with which the tool can be fastened in a simple and rapid manner without the aid of tools.
The problem is solved in accordance with the invention by a holding device with the features such as those of claim 1. Advantageous further developments of the invention can be gathered from the following description and claims.